


The lipstick tube

by TheCuriousCat



Series: The adventures of Bruce Wayne's alien grandchildren [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Clark gets mad, Damian explains in the only way he can, Jason Todd is a Good Dad, Jason Todd to the Rescue, Jason and Bruce have their extream love of their kids in commen, Jon doesn't understand why looking at his junk makes him feel wrong, Jon makes a choice, Lara Todd-Wayne is finally on the way to being happy in her skin, So is Damian Wayne, Trans Damian Wayne, Trans Lara Todd-Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCuriousCat/pseuds/TheCuriousCat
Summary: Jon has always felt... wrong in his skin, being called 'he' upsets him for some reason and he has wanted to try his mothers dresses on since as long as he can remember.One day he gives in only to be caught in the act by his father, he doesn't expect the slap that fills his mouth with blood but everything else about him hurts so why not this to?Damian is his light as always, he notices Jon's withdrawal and decides to do something about it. He starts with a tube of lipstick the shade of blood.
Relationships: Jonathan Kent & Athanasia al Ghul, Lara Lor-Van & Damian Wayne, Lara Lor-Van & Jason Todd, Lara Lor-van & Adrien Agreste, Lara Lor-van & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Lara Lor-van & Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Series: The adventures of Bruce Wayne's alien grandchildren [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912612
Comments: 48
Kudos: 204





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to stop pretending that I have will power, I'm just going post all of my Ideas and update them when I can.

For as long as 'he' can remember 'he's' felt wrong in 'his' skin. The answer 'he' had at first was that 'he' was half human and half kryptonian. That must be why 'he' feels sick whenever 'he' sees himself naked, why 'he' found 'himself' imagining wearing 'his' mothers dresses. It may even be why 'he' felt a sharp pain in 'his' gut when ever someone referred to 'him' as male. It must be because 'he's' a halfbreed... Then 'he' meets 'his' brother and everything changes.

Conner Todd-Wayne is nothing like father described him to mother.

Father says Conner is filled to the brim with anger and resentment but he laughs the loudest in the room. Father says that Conner is a pillow-biter but he hates people he doesn't know touching him and thinks sex is the grosses thing ever. Father says that Conner barely counts as a man but he doesn't look like he hates being male as much as Jon does.

This ruins everything because this means that it's not 'his' DNA that's making 'him' feel like this. This means that **'he's'** the problem! 

Going home after the family dinner turned sleepover week hurts but 'he' still sends Damian a smile full of sunshine before entering and hugging 'his' parents. It takes 'him' two weeks of hurt and confusion to snap and steal one of his mothers dresses.

"It'll be ok, you just need to put it on and feel just as gross in it then you'll see." 'He' mumbles to himself as she shakily pulls it up, 'he' has his eyes closed for what feels like seconds and hours when it's finally on. 'He's' just as terrified that 'he'll' feel different as 'he' is that 'he'll' feel the same but 'he' can't put it off forever, 'he' opens 'his' eyes and bursts into tears. The sick feeling that 'he's' grown so used to is gone, sure, in 'his' mind 'his' hair is longer and 'his' chest fills out the dress instead of sitting flat but it's perfect! So perfect that 'he' is to absorbed in looking at the mirror and crying to hear 'his' father coming home.

"Jonathan!" 'He' jumps and looks at 'his' father in shock. 'His' father looks pissed as he stands there. Jon opens 'his' mouth to say something, anything, when 'he's' cut off by a sharp pain in his cheek. The force of 'his' fathers blow snapping 'his' head to the side and filling 'his' mouth with blood before 'his' fathers hand is digging into 'his' hair and forcing 'him' to face him. "What the Fuck do you think you're doing Jon? Wearing a dress? I didn't raise a Faggot Jon!" He snarls as he shakes 'him' by 'his' hair. Jon cries out in pain and 'he' claws at 'his' fathers hands. "DID I!?"

"N...no dad, please! You're hurting me!" 'His' father shakes 'him' one more time then drops 'him' and storms out of the room.

Jon ends up ripping the dress in 'his' need to get it off and 'he' hates 'himself' for it. That dress was the only thing that made 'him' feel real and 'he's' ruined it just like everything else.

It takes two days for the bruise and split lip to disappear like they were never there, two days where 'he' has to stay away from Damian while 'his' father yells at 'him' about what it means to be a man. 'He's' so glad that it's over that 'he' lets 'his' guard down. Everyone should know better than to do that near Damian Wayne.


	2. Chapter 2

'His' father agrees almost immediately when Damian asks him if Jon can stay the weekend at the Wayne mansion. _Damian is a good, strait boy who will keep Jon on the strait and narrow._ The description makes 'him' sick but 'he' doesn't say anything as he packs a bag. The ride to the mansion is spent in silence, usually 'he' would fill it but 'he' just... can't. Damian takes 'his' hand as soon as the car stops and drags 'him' to his room.

They sit silently on the bed for a bit before Damian turns, opens the draw on his bedside table, and hands Jon a little black tube. Jon is confused until 'he' manages to get it open. Lipstick. Damian had just handed 'him' **dark red lipstick!** "I saw you looking at whats-her-faces lipstick shade the other day. You liked it so I got you some of your own." He says it so blunt like it's okay for 'him' to have this, like there's nothing wrong with 'him' for wanting it.

"W...why?" 'He' whispers with tears streaming down 'his' face. Damian studies 'him' in that way that makes people think that he's looking into their soul then takes his top off. Jon blinks rapidly in confusion at why Damian's doing this until he spots what was under the school shirt. "Damian, why are you wearing a bra?" 'He' whispers urgently as 'he' focuses his hearing, 'he's' not going to let Damian get hurt for...

"It's called a Chest Binder" Jon blinks out of 'his' hyper awareness and focuses back on Damian just in time to see him take the Chest Binder off. Damian refuses to look down as he puts the Chest Binder onto the bed. The breasts aren't as shocking as seeing the same look of disgust in 'his' best friends eyes about his own body, Jon doesn't know when 'he' started crying but 'he' ends up falling asleep in Damian's arms.

Damian is back in the Chest Binder in the morning and helping 'him' put the lipstick on, he distracts Jon from 'his' panic by telling 'him' stories about being Athanasia al Ghul and how his mother 'gave' him to his father when he decided not to pretend for her anymore.

"I'm a boy Jon, it doesn't matter what my body looks like. Nothing is going to change that."

Damian doesn't stop with the lipstick, once he's done he steals a bunch of makeup, dresses and wigs from his siblings then shoves them all at Jon, 'he' almost starts crying again but Damian just pets 'his' head. It's ok, 'he's' with Damian, 'he's' safe with Damian. 'He' picks slowly because 'he's' still scared that someone is going to burst in and hurt them both for doing this but eventually 'he's' crying in front of the mirror again. 'He' loves the way 'he' [looks](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/593560425878830712/).

"You know, I've never liked the name Jon." Damian says calmly. "You always looked more like a Lara to me."

"R..really?"

"Yes. Lara my female best friend." It feels really nice to be referred to as female... and it's ok for Damian to be Damian then it should be ok for Lara to be Lara... right?

"Oh.. okay. And your my best friend to Damian!" She says with a smile. Suddenly Cassandra opens the door, she tries to flinch away but Damian grabs her hand. 

Cassandra gives her a once over then sends her a gentle smile before signing something to Damian who nods. "Come on Lara, Jason is here." Before she can protest Damian is pulling her out of the room, each new face seeing her like this makes her tense but no one yells or hits her. Soon they are standing in front of Jason. "This is Lara, you met her at your family dinner two and a half weeks ago. Her father hurt her so he's lost the right to be called that so,"

"Damian! I'm ok,"

"since you're already her brothers father ..."

"you don't need to do this!"

"I thought that you could adopt her as well." Damian completely ignores her as he bluntly states the facts. (how did he know that her dad hit her? She didn't tell him... did she? Damn assassins.) She flinches back a little when Jason crouches in front of her but then loosens when no body lashes out.

"Is that true Lara?" Damian huffs but doesn't say anything... everyone is looking at her and she almost says no just to have them look away but then Damian is gently squeezing her hand with a soft look in his eyes and it feels like the dam has burst. Suddenly she's crying and nodding and getting hugged by a slightly stiff Damian while Jason and Damian's dad discuss emergency guardianship laws. 

She and Damian end up going with Jason to New York where Conner is waiting for her. "Hey little sis, want to learn some more about cameras?" This makes her cry all over again.

It's the end of a very long day for the newly made Lara Todd-Wayne and she's sitting on the roof of the Todd-Wayne house looking at the stars, she doesn't move when she feels Conner sitting next to her. The moon light makes the white and black rings on his right middle finger sparkle. "Where'd you get those?" She asks shyly. 

Conner looks to the ring then smiles softly. "Grandpa got them for me because of what they means, he gave them to me right before you guys left."

"What do they mean?" She asks softly.

"It's a way for people to know that I'm aroace." She gives him a questioning look that makes him chuckle. "A person who is aroace doesn't like romance or sex. Some people, like myself, are actually repulsed by the idea."

"Oh..." The conversation dies out but the silence is comfortable.

Conner waits a little before he speaks again. "What do you think about Lor-Van?" She blinks in confusion. "Your Kryptonian name. You deserve to have one because you're part Kryptonian, before you got here I snuck over to the crashed pod in Kent's farm house and looked it up. Lor-Van, do you like it? Kon-El and Lor-Van Todd-Wayne. I think it has a nice ring to it."

Lara is crying again but she's resined to this being her mental state until this all feels real. "Y..yes I like it! T...thank you!"

"Don't mention it sis, you're family." Conner whispers into her wig as he hugs her. "Now come back inside before the twin terrors figure out that they can get on the roof. Dad will never forgive us for showing them how."

"You say that like we didn't already know." Marinette says with a giggle as she and Adrien stumble towards them and join the hug.

"Damn it."


End file.
